CoLu week 2018
by Tell87
Summary: CoLu week 2018. First time participating. Rated T, but may change depending on how Cobra behaves himself or doesn't.
1. Chapter 1

I have never done this, but always wanted to give it a go.

So I am going to participate in CoLu week, never gave I done a ship week before.

CoLu week is June 17 - 24

Prompts are:-

Day1 Defect

Day2 Water

Day3 Invite

Day4 Pyramid

Day5 Delirious

Day6 Pilot

Day7 Staff

Bonus Dance


	2. Day 1 - Defect

**AN: I do not own Fairytail**

 **Here is day 1. Each day will follow on from the last.**

 **In my story Crime Sorciere has broken apart and it's members joined legal guilds. They are no longer wanted criminals.**

Day 1 – Defect

Laxus was not sure what to do. The blonde, celestial mage, who he had claimed as his little sister, was crying her eyes out.

Why? He was not sure.

Out of her blubbering he had only heard a few words, Idiot, Stupid ass and Fur ball.

Now that he thought about it, the last time he had heard her say those words was when Natsu and Happy had cleared her fridge out of food and set her curtains on fire.

What had they done this time?

Maybe he could convince her, after this, to let him get Freed to put runes up around her apartment not allowing them to enter or at least not to enter while she's not there.

Laxus sat at his table in the corner of the guild hall, holding the weeping blonde in his arms, rocking her from side to side, purring, just loud enough so only she could hear, to try and sooth her.

Laxus tried asking her to explain what was wrong, but all the got him was more tears as she clung to him tightly.

The guild paid them no mind, they had finally come to terms with the fact that Lucy had managed to wrap the hot headed, aloof dragon slayer around her pinkie finger. Anyone who messed with Lucy had to deal with her pissed off, dragon slayer, big brother.

Many a male, who had approached the rather busty mage, for less than savoury reasons, had been left twitching for weeks after their encounter, because they would not listen when told no and had to be persuaded by big brother Lacus that Lucy was not interested.

Lucy seemed to attract many a males attention, but never the kind that she wanted. She wanted a real relationship. She didn't need gifts or to be taken out to fancy restaurant.

What Lucy wanted was someone to be there for her and so she could be there for him. She wanted someone she could talk to for hours or just sit with in comfortable silence. Someone to hold her when she needed it, who would not judge her for her insecurities. Someone who would let her go out with the girls or on a mission with her team and not make her feel guilty about leaving him behind, but would miss her while she was gone.

Laxus decided it would be easier to wait the tears out, then hopefully, Lucy would explain who he has to beat up for putting her in this distressed state. If it was who he thought, they would be punished severely, as this would be the second time in less then two weeks they made her cry. Not to mention the number of times they had made her fuming mad recently.

Cobra approached the table and sat opposite Laxus and Lucy, ignoring the warning growl Laxus gave him.

"Natsu and Happy have really done it this time." Cobra spoke to Laxus, but his eyes never left Lucy.

Laxus narrowed his eyes at Cobra, he was getting a little impatient and wanted to beat up the fire freak and his fur ball and make all his little sisters problems go away.

"What did they do this time?" Laxus snarled and tightened his hold on the snivelling celestial mage.

"From what I can pick out from her chaotic soul, It started out with their normal teasing about her weight." Cobra paused for a moment, before continuing. "She is stating to believe them when they tell her she is fat or too heavy, they have said it often enough."

Cobra was interrupted by Laxus growling and stating, "She is not fat and if they think she is too heavy, obviously they need to train more as they must be weak to not be able to handle her light weight."

"I agree," Cobra then continued, "but what really set her off was them commenting on her run of first dates. They made a remark about the fact she hadn't been on any second dates, and that there must be something wrong with her if she scared the guys off after just one date. Then they started listing off all the reasons why she was 'un-dateable.'"

Laxus snarled and his eyes flashed to slits for a moment. Just because he didn't like guys dating his sister did not mean she was 'un-dateable'.

"Hey!" Cobra raised his hands in surrender, "I'm only saying what's going through her head. Don't shoot the messenger."

By now, Lucy had calmed down, only sniffing and hiccupping a bit. She raised her head and looked at Laxus as she wiped away her tears with the back of her hands.

"Am I Defective?" she asked, in a small voice, but both dragon slayers heard her anyway.

"NO!" They both said, at the same time, so fiercely that it made her jump.

Lucy looked from Laxus to Cobra, then back to Laxus, who was looking at Cobra with a questioning look. Cobra was ignoring Laxus, only paying attention to Lucy.

"But there has to be something wrong with me. Nobody want's to date me. They all give up when they find out I'm a mage or that I'm part of Fairytail or when I refuse to sleep with them at the end of the first date," in a even quieter tone she said, "or during it."

Both dragon slayers let a low growl escape at her words. Lucy put her head back on Laxus's shoulder, a few more tears falling down her face.

Laxus, with Cobra's help, spent the next half hour convincing Lucy there was nothing wrong with her. They would have spent longer, but Lucy had fallen asleep, still in Laxus lap.

Once Laxus heard her breathing even out and her was sure the girl was asleep, he turned his attention to the poison slayer. Laxus had been wondering why Cobra, of all people, had come over to help him with the troubled blond.

Cobra sighed, and tried to answer Laxus's un asked question as best as he could, even though he wasn't completely sure why himself.

"It's her soul." He started. "When she's happy her soul has a calming effect on me." Cobra was looking at Lucy as he spoke, Laxus did not miss the slight smile that crossed Cobra's face as he continued, "I tune in on her soul and listen to it, blocking out all others, as best I can. It's the only way I managed to stay sane in this crazy guild."

Cobra looked at the lightning dragon slayer, who narrowed his eyes at him. Cobra could hear the other slayer thinking about how Cobra was as bad as Natsu, in invading Lucy's privacy.

Cobra snarled, "Never compare me to that ignorant, fire breathing child. I don't dig threw her thoughts. I just listen to the music of her soul." Cobra looked back at Lucy and his smile returned, "Besides her thoughts are so well organised and she mostly acts on pure instinct, that she catches me by surprise a lot of the time. She is the only one who can do that."

Laxus watched as Cobra's smile slipped away, as Cobra continued to speak "When she is upset, or mad, her thoughts scream out and I can't help but hear them. Her soul's music changes too. It doesn't sound right and I just want to bring back the normal calm music of her soul."

Laxus studied Cobra carefully, seeing his face soften as he watched Lucy sleep, and thinking about the way Cobra spoke about Lucy. Laxus realised something that he wasn't sure the other dragon slayer had thought of.

Cobra's eye's snapped to Laxus's. They stared at each other in surprise.

Why hadn't Cobra recognised the signs?

Lucy was his mate.

As he thought this the dragon in Cobra hummed in agreement. Cobra placed his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his interlocked hands as he looked back at Lucy, this time the smile covered his whole face and reached his eye as well.

"My mate." He whispered, low enough so that only Laxus heard him.

 **AN: Read and Review please**


	3. Day 2 - Water

**AN: I do not own Fairytail**

Day 2- Water

It had been several days since Laxus had brought to Cobra's attention that Lucy was his mate.

At the moment all the dragon slayers were sitting around a table in the Fairytail guild hall. Sting and Rogue were visiting, from Sabertooth, along with Yukino, Angel, Minerva, Lector and Frosch.

Yukino and Angel were talking to Lucy about a new book Yukino had found on Celestial Keys. Minerva, Erza and Evergreen were in a heated discussion about the most important aspect of a female mage, beauty or strength.

The exceeds were sitting at their own table, not far from the dragon slayers, catching up on the new developments in each guild and arguing which guild/dragon slayer was better. Carla stayed out of the second one, as she believed it to be a pointless heated argument.

Laxus had gotten Freed to put up runes around the table, so as to stop others from eavesdropping on the dragon slayers conversation and to dampen the noise coming in so they could all focus.

"So we all know why we are here." Laxus stated.

"Yes," Sting replied, "because Cobra has finally seen what was right in front of him and now needs our expertise in wining over his mate."

"How did Yukino react when you told her she is your mate Sting?" Rogue asked.

It was a completely rhetorical question as they all knew he had not informed his mate of her status, and no one blamed him, her overprotective sister was scary.

The only dragon slayer that had got anywhere with his mate was Gajeel, and that was only because Levy had asked him directly if she was his mate, after recognising some of the signs when she read them in a book.

Rogue had never come into contact with his mate, that he knew of. Natsu is not ready, and everyone else agreed that he needed to grow up a bit. No one was sure if he knew who his mate is. Wendy is too young, but she has a fair idea who her mate is. Laxus is tight lipped as always. They had all thought Lucy was his mate, until he openly claimed her as his little sister.

So to say Cobra had high hopes in the help he would receive from his fellow dragon slayers would be an outright lie.

"Shut up Rogue. At least I can sympathise with how difficult the task is. What help are you going to be?" Sting grumbled.

"I'm here to keep my guild master out of trouble and because Frosch wanted to visit his Fairytail friends." Rogue replied with an expressionless face.

While Sting and Rogue argued and who was more useful. Natsu stayed out of it and stayed surprisingly quiet. He was still recovering from the beating Laxus and Cobra had given him over his harmless, in his opinion, teasing of Lucy.

Wendy had even refused to heal him after hearing what he had said and how Lucy had taken him seriously. She did check him out to make sure there was nothing life threatening, but other then that she left him be.

Natsu figured if he could help Cobra it would be a start to making up for how he had treated Lucy. She had listened when he had apologised and had said she forgave him, but he could still see the hurt in her eyes.

"Can't you just listen to her thoughts and work out the best way to approach this with her?" Sting asked Cobra, once he finally stoped arguing with Rogue.

Cobra glared at Sting, flicking his eyes to Natsu and back to Sting, as he replied, "I'm not stupid enough to invade her privacy like that, I am sure she would realise if I did that and not be happy about it. Also, Lucy's thoughts are so well organised and quiet normally that I don't automatically hear them, unless somethings bothering her, unlike some people."

Wendy piped up, hoping to avoid more arguing or bodily harm, "How about we make a list of things Lucy likes and go from there?" Wendy pulled out a pen and note pad out of seemingly nowhere, no one questioned it as this sort of thing happened a lot at Fairytail. "Now we all know she likes her spirits and is always looking for new key's." Wendy wrote on the paper as she said this, "What else?" She looked around at the male dragon slayers.

"She likes watching the stars." Natsu piped up.

After a few hours, many arguments and some near misses on the avoiding of bodily harm, the dragon slayer meeting broke for lunch and Cobra had a list in his pocket of Lucy's likes and dislikes and some ideas on how to 'win her heart'.

They all went there separate ways. Cobra ended up at a different table with Midnight, who was dozing, as he ate his hemlock and black pepper steak with a side of mashed potato's and milkweed and death cap mushrooms.

Cobra took a sip of his lead powder and lemon juice drink, enjoying the sweetness of it, as he watched Natsu approach the table and sit next to the slumbering reflector mage.

Cobra had heard the loud thoughts of the fire dragon slayer as he was walking over, so he was not surprised when Natsu handed him a mission flyer.

Natsu watched as Cobra looked over the piece of paper, then nodded at Natsu in thanks.

Natsu stood up and walked away. Having achieved his goal of helping Cobra, he figured he deserved some fun. So he walked straight up to Gray, with his signature smile , and said "What's up popsicle dick?"

Cobra took the train, after bribing Wendy with chocolate ice-cream to cast troia on him and not tell a soul, and arrived at his destination late afternoon.

Cobra found a hotel and booked a room for a couple of nights, with the option of extending his stay if the job took longer, He had considered the idea of camping out in the woods, but decided against it, not wanting to have to traipse all the way out of town at the end of the day. He would have to travel further away to have quiet, why bother with it when he could stay, in comfort, at a hotel that boasted to have the latest in soundproofing, on all its rooms and a free all you can eat breakfast buffet.

Seeing that there was still some time before sun set, Cobra set off to the Mayor's house to discuss the job.

The mission had asked for someone to find out who was poisoning the towns water supply and stop them, upon doing so they would receive 270,000 Jewels. There was also an extra reward of 100,000 Jewels and a silver key, if the mage could find and implement a way to get the poison out of the water.

After a long conversation with the Mayor, who was absolutely thrilled to have the poison dragon slayer taking on the job, he offered to give Cobra another silver key, he had only just acquired, if Cobra could identify the poison, so the healers could better treat the people who were already sick.

Cobra quickly agreed to this, knowing that giving Lucy two new friends would make his mate even happier.

It was easy to identify the poison, as the Mayor had a sample of the poisoned water. Cobra was even able to suggest a course of action to help cure those already sick.

Cobra got back to Magnolia a month latter. Finding and apprehending the rogue mages, responsible for the poisoning had only taken Cobra a couple of days. Getting the poison out of the water was easy, but with the amount of poison in the large quantity of water, Cobra had to be carful not to take to much poison into himself at one time, or it would just leech back out of him. He also had to be careful he didn't leave any behind, making the job take just over three weeks.

He then decided to walk home, rather then catch a train without the effect of Wendy's troia spell. This also gave him the opportunity to work off the excess amount of poison running through him, by beating up some monsters on the way.

 **AN: Read and Review please**


	4. Day 3 - Invite

**AN: I do not own Fairytail**

Day 3 – Invite

Lucy sat at the bar, in Fairytail's guild hall, sipping at her strawberry smoothie and watched her family. She hadn't seen the poison slayer in about a month.

When she had asked Laxus about it he raised his eyebrows questioningly, she would have asked Mira, but Lucy didn't want to deal with Mira's inquisition or match making schemes. She tried to pass it off as just wanting to thank Cobra for helping cheer her up when Natsu and Happy had upset her.

She wasn't sure Laxus actually believed her, but he still gave her the information she wanted. Cobra had been held up at his last mission and it could take awhile. After asking if he was hurt or ill, and receiving a negative, Lucy stoped asking questions, happy knowing that Cobra was alright and not wanting to raise any suspicions with her big brother.

The truth of the matter was she had a small crush on Cobra, ok maybe a not so small crush, but after he had helped Laxus convince her there was nothing wrong with her she started to think that maybe her crush wasn't so one sided.

Lucy had decided to invite him over for a home cooked meal, under the pretence of thanking him for cheering her up, and see if she could suss out whether the poison dragon slayer was interested in her or not.

But with him off on a long mission, her confidence in her decision was slipping away. What made her think that he would have any interest in her?

While Lucy had been lost in thought, Cobra had walked into the guild. He had gotten back late last night and decided to wait until today to report he was back and the mission was successful.

Because Lucy was apprehensive, he was able to pick up on some of the thoughts going threw her head, without trying. Cobra walked up to Lucy and stood in front of her.

"Who's not interested in you?" Cobra asked.

"Cobra." Lucy said, before she even realised she spoke, or that it was Cobra standing in front of her.

Cobra watched Lucy's eyes go wide with shock, and heard her thoughts scream 'Oh Shit! Oh Shit!'

He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "And why wouldn't I be interested?"

Lucy shivered at the feeling of his breath caressing her ear.

"Um... I... ah..." Lucy was having trouble forming a coherent thought, let alone trying to form a coherent sentence.

Cobra backed off bit, so he could look into her eyes.

Lucy stared at him for a moment longer, then spoke, "My place. Dinner. Seven. Tonight."

Cobra blinked at Lucy, did she just invite him over for dinner. Before he could say anything, Lucy made a squeak noise, jumped off her stool and raced out of the guild hall.

Neither mage had noticed the demon, behind the bar, who had been listening in. Too focused on each other.

Cobra did notice when she squealed and cried out "Oh the babies." Then promptly passed out.

Before anyone could enquire as to what happened, Cobra walked straight out the guild door, after all he had a date to get ready for.

Lucy was looking in her mirror, Cancer had done her hair beautifully. I was nothing fancy just an intricate braid down her back. He had also done her make up, only using mascara, to make her eyes stand out, and a clear lip gloss.

She had put on her new dress, that she had bought last month, but hadn't had a chance to where it. It is a pale blue, thin strapped sundress with a white swirl pattern on it.

Cobra had stoped by not long after she had run out of the guild, to confirm that he would accept the invite and come over for dinner.

Lucy took one last glance at herself in the mirror and went to check on things in the kitchen. She had cooked a chicken curry and rice.

Virgo had popped out on her own to watch over dinner, while Lucy had gotten ready. Virgo had also set the table.

Lucy hugged her spirit, "Thank you Virgo for all your help."

"I also brought this for your dinner guest, Princess." Virgo produced some liquid hemlock and ground up nightshade, in clearly marked glass vials.

Lucy was not surprised at all that Virgo knew who her dinner guest was.

"I'm sure he will enjoy them, thank you again Virgo." Lucy smiled at her spirit.

"Punishment Princess?" Virgo asked.

"No Virgo." Lucy shook her head as she watched Virgo fade back to the spirit realm.

Lucy looked up at the clock, ten minutes to seven. She checked on dinner and took it off the heat, placing both the large pot of curry and the medium saucepan of rice on wooden trivets, in the middle of the table.

Lucy then looked at the different bottles of poison she had lined up ready to offer Cobra a drink. She had ransacked all her cupboards earlier, when she remembered he would probably like poison with his dinner, and come up with bleach, nail polish remover, kerosene and turpentine, she wasn't sure why she had that, but it had been sitting in the back of one of her cupboards.

Lucy was double checking the table setting, when there was a knock at her door. She looked over at the door, she was so nervous. Cobra was going to come into her home. They were going to be alone.

What if he didn't like what she cooked? What if she didn't have the right poisons for him? What if she hadn't cooked enough? He is a dragon slayer after all. All there what if questions ran through her head as she stared at the door, not moving from her position.

Cobra had never been so nervous in his life, not that he would admit to being nervous at all.

He had picked up a golden gift bag, with stars on it, because Midnight, who happened to be his flatmate, as well as his friend, said he could not just give Lucy the keys as they were in the plain boxes. There was no way Cobra was going to fight with rapping paper.

So he got a gift bag, and placed both keys, still in their plain boxes, inside it.

Cobra also picked up some strawberries.

Midnight said he needed to take something like a bottle of wine, a box of chocolates or flowers. Why? Cobra wondered, he had the keys and was going to give them to her, but apparently since he was going to give them to her anyway, he needed to take something else, as a sort of 'thank you for having me for dinner.'

Cobra nixed the idea of taking a bottle of wine straight away. He didn't particularly like the stuff and he had never seen Lucy drink it, on any of the nights she did drink at the guild, and then there was the choices. All the different wines and wether to get red or white or pink, and then would it go with what Lucy cooked for dinner.

No, Cobra decided he wasn't going to even try figuring that mess out.

He thought about flowers or chocolates, but again what did Lucy like. He could not recall it ever coming up in conversation or when he heard her thoughts.

Then he smelled them.

Fresh strawberries.

Cobra knew she liked strawberries. So he bought two large punnets of them, figuring they would be a nice treat after dinner.

Cobra was outside Lucy's apartment at 6:50, but decided to wait until 7 before knocking.

He was wearing black pants and a maroon long sleeve shirt, almost matching his hair, with his signature white coat over the top.

Cobra listened as Lucy moved around inside. He found it interesting to listen to her soul as she mentally checked things off. She even had poisons waiting for him to choose from and even though she only had a few she found lying around, he was grateful that his mate was already thinking about his need for poison as part of his daily intake.

As soon as it was 7 Cobra knocked on Lucy's door. He heard as her breathing started to go erratic and listened in on the 'what if's' flashing threw her mind at a speed so fast Cobra only caught a few of them.

"Lucy," he called out, she hadn't moved since he knocked and he didn't like where her mind seemed to be taking her, "please stop panicking and let me in."

Her mind went blank, then there was only one question in her mind as she walked to the door and opened it, 'Did he just use my name?'

Cobra's eye travelled down Lucy's body and then back up, slowly.

"Hey beautiful, and yes I did use your name. Figured it would shock you enough to get your attention." Cobra smiled at Lucy, not his evil 'I am enjoying torturing you smile,' no, this was a genuine smile.

Lucy smiled back at him and stepped to the side, allowing Cobra to enter her apartment.

"Dinner's ready." Lucy stated, then asked, "What would you like to drink, Cobra? I have..."

"Erik." Cobra interrupted her.

"Huh?" Lucy blinked at him.

"My real name is Erik. You can call me it, but please only when we are alone." Cobra explained.

 **AN: Read and Review please**


	5. Day 4 - Pyramid

**AN: I do not own Fairytail**

 **This chapter refused to cooperate with me. I have rewritten it so many times. This is the best I could get it.**

Day 4 – Pyramid

Cobra and Lucy had not been able to spend any alone time together in the three weeks since their date at Lucy's house. They had been dragged out on missions by their respective teams, anytime they sat together at the guild for any length of time someone would join them and their apartments weren't safe either.

Cobra shared his with Midnight and Lucy's team invaded her place on a regular basses. It was amazing that none of her team had barged in on their first date.

They had both been so nervous that night that they kept doing silly mistakes. Cobra had run into the end table next to Lucy's lounge chair when he first came in, Lucy had knocked over her cup of juice at dinner, Cobra dropped the vile of Hemlock on the ground, lucky it didn't brake, and Lucy almost poured bleach into her own cup, just to name a few.

After dinner, when they were eating the strawberries for dessert, sitting on the lounge, Cobra told Lucy about his mission and gave her the keys. Lucy jumped on him giving him a grate big hug and saying 'thank you' in between kisses to his face.

When her lips came into contact with his, he kissed her back and they stayed like that for awhile, not pushing it any further. When they broke apart they both had goofy smiles on there faces. Cobra and Lucy had started to laugh and it broke the ice, so to speak.

After that the rest of the evening went by without a hitch. Cobra was able to see how Lucy made contracts with her spirits when she called out her newly acquired spirits, Lupus the wolf and Serpens the snake. It amused Cobra and Lucy that out of all the different silver keys he could have acquired one of them had been a snake.

Before the end of their date Cobra was able to convince Lucy to be his girlfriend, not that any convincing was necessary.

Cobra was sitting at the bar, waiting for Lucy to come in. He had an idea to get some alone time with her. He wanted to go on a mission with her, one that was out of town that would take a couple of days, so they could take an extra day or so to go on a date or just spend some time alone. Without interruptions from either of there teams or other guild mates.

Lucy had been thinking along the same lines as Cobra. Virgo had informed her, while she had been taking a bath, that there was a rare and unusual plants, some poisonous, expo on in Oxion town this coming weekend.

This also happened to be the town that recently revamped their astrology section in the towns library. Yukino had told her about it. Apparently the roof of the room is painted to look like the night sky, with most, if not all, of the constellations. After Yukino had gushed about it for half an hour, Lucy knew she had to see it for herself.

Lucy remembered seeing a mission on the board that was located in Oxion town, someone wanting help for this Friday, if her recollection was correct. She figured they could spend Friday doing the job, Saturday and Sunday could be spent looking round the expo and when the expo closed at 6 on Saturday they could go to the library. It didn't close until 10, and if that wasn't enough time they could always go back Sunday night.

Of course, this all depended on a few things. One, that the job was still on the board. Two, that Cobra agreed to go on the job with her and agreed to the rest of the plan. Three, they could get away with out raising the suspicions of their teams or big brother Laxus. And Four, they could bribe Mira to keep her mouth shut.

Mira had been keeping there secret, for the moment, as long as she was given all the details and rights to plan their wedding, Lucy was amazed that Cobra was not fazed when Mira gave that stipulation.

Cobra and Lucy weren't exactly hiding their relationship they just wanted to figure out how to tell their team mates first, that they were dating and not just friends, with out Cobra on the receiving end of Erza's hammer.

Lucy walked into the guild and straight to the mission board.

Cobra watched her entre from the bar, then got up and followed her.

Cobra had just come up behind her when Lucy exclaimed excitedly, "There it is!"

She then spun around and slammed straight into Cobra. Cobra grabbed her waist, so she didn't fall backwards onto her ass.

Lucy looked up at Cobra with a smile on her face, "Just the dragon slayer I wanted to see."

Cobra looked at Lucy quickly, as he guided her over to an empty table. Her soul was not giving him any clues as to what was going on. All he knew was she was excited and nervous.

After they sat down, Lucy told Cobra about the plant expo, the library and her plan for them to get away for awhile, using the mission as an excuse.

Cobra smiled, as he looked down at the table and shook his head.

Lucy looked sad as she asked, "Don't you like..."

Cobra didn't even let her finish her sentence before reassuring her, "It's not that I don't like it, it's just you stole my idea." Cobra looked back up at Lucy explained, "I was waiting here for you to see if you would go on a mission with me and I figured if you were ok with it we could take a little longer and spend some time together. And I thought I was the one who heard people's thoughts."

Lucy giggled and Cobra thought he would do anything to keep hearing that sound.

They took a look at the mission. Cobra looked at Lucy then back at the piece of paper. It wasn't a job he would usually take.

Lucy sighed as she said, "It's the only job in the area."

Cobra looked at the mission statement again. It was a simple mission to help set up for a party and then attend the party as undercover extra security. Pretty standard stuff and something they could accomplish relatively easily.

What made the whole thing strange though was the request for whoever accepted the mission to research and study pyramids, as that was the theme of the party.

"Who the Fuck uses pyramids as a theme for their party?" Cobra asked, bewildered.

Lucy burst out laughing and Cobra could not help but smile. He would go on this mission with her and put up with the crappy task, just so he could spend some time with his mate.

Hmm... he should probably tell her about the mate thing some time soon, but for now he would just enjoy her laughter.

 **AN: Read and Review please.**


	6. Day 5 - Delirious

**AN: I do not own Fairytail or any of the books referred to in this chapter.**

 **This chapter kind of ran away with me, or I ran away with it, not sure which.**

 **Enjoy**

Day 5 – Delirious

During their stay at Oxion town, Cobra and Lucy had taken there relationship further. Of course this meant the guild found out about them, before they had a chance to tell anyone themselves.

Cobra and Lucy walked into the guild together Monday, around lunch time.

The first person to great them was Natsu with his signature grin and a loud, "Well it smells like you two had a fun weekend."

"What do you mean by that, Natsu?" Erza asked, coming up to stand beside him.

"I mean they..." Natsu stoped and his smile faded when he saw the two murderous looks pointed at him, and neither one was coming from Erza, for once.

Natsu gulped and looked around nervously, "Ahh... nothing. I got to... go. Forgot I promised to take Happy fishing. See you later." Natsu raced off calling out for his blue friend.

"What did Natsu mean?" Erza asked, glaring daggers at Cobra.

Mira came along and saved them from Erza's inquiry.

"Oh are you finally telling everyone you are together? Can I now start planning the wedding?" Mira asked, then squealed, "Oh, your babies going to be so cute."

Ok, so maybe she hadn't saved them.

"B...b...babies." Erza squeaked, her eye's never left Lucy's flat stomach, as her face went as red as her hair.

"I AM NOT PREGNANT!" Lucy yelled angrily, managing to catch the attention of the whole guild.

Lucy felt like banging her head against a brick wall, strangling Mira, or Erza, or Both, and hunting down her pink haired, pyromaniac best friend and giving him an up close and personal demonstration of the new moves Laxus had taught her.

Cobra was trying to keep his face expressionless. He was both Terrified and trying not to laugh out loud. Terrified, that he would be encountering Erza's hammer again pretty soon, and trying not to laugh at the images he could clearly see in Lucy's thoughts.

Later, Lucy wondered why Laxus had not reacted badly to their relationship, and how fast it seemed to be progressing, and why he had intervened and taken Erza aside to talk to her and calm her down.

Now that Cobra was staying over at Lucy's apartment, most of the time, Lucy took Laxus up on his offer to get Freed to put runes up around her apartment. She did not need her boyfriend and best friend destroying her apartment because said best friend climbed through the window and saw something he shouldn't.

Their first night in her apartment hadn't quite gone to plan. They found out the hard way that Lucy's bed was just too small for the both of them, and especially too small for any extracurricular activities.

The next day they went out and bought Lucy a new bigger bed. Lucy offered Natsu her old bed when came over, but he looked at her strangely and declined.

Cobra reminded Lucy, after Natsu had left, of what they had done on the bed the night before and reminded her of a dragon slayers heightened sense of smell. Then he explained how long scents lingered for.

Lucy was bright red by the end of that conversation.

One morning, 3 weeks after their mission together, Lucy woke up in her bed alone. It took her a few moments to find the note left on her bedside table.

Needed clean clothes. Gone home to get some. You were too cute to wake. Be back soon. Erik.

Lucy smiled as she read the note. She then decided to get up and get ready for the day.

When she was showered and dressed, Lucy walked into the kitchen and wondered what to have for breakfast. She looked in the fridge and pulled out a bottle of juice and poured herself a glass. She thought she was out of juice, maybe Cobra had bought some.

As Lucy sipped her juice, she thought about what to do for breakfast.

Cobra was later getting back to Lucy's place then he had planed. He hoped she was still there and hadn't left for the guild yet. Cobra had been trying to figure out the best way to tell Lucy she is his mate. He couldn't leave it too much longer as his dragon was already pushing to claim her, mark her so that everyone knew she was his.

He knocked twice on the door, so he didn't startle Lucy, before using his key to get in.

"I'm back." He called out, placing his key back in his pocket and his bag by her desk.

Lucy rushed out of the kitchen and over to him, grabbing his hands and giggling.

"Cobra. Cobra. Cobra." She chanted, her eyes flickering all over the place, not focusing on anything, and she couldn't seem to stand still, it was like she was vibrating.

"Are you a Parselmouth?" Lucy asked, giggling away.

Cobra stared at Lucy, her soul was overly happy and incoherent. Lucy danced away from him.

She stared a up at the ceiling and started spinning, laughing and saying "Pretty lights."

Cobra moved towards Lucy, unsure as to what was going on. Just then Lucy seemed to trip and fall. Catching Cobra by surprise, she grabbed hold of him and pulled him down with her.

Cobra landed on his forearms, bracing him on either side of her head, and his knees, between her legs. Lucy continued to laugh as she lay on the floor arms and legs spread out, looking like a starfish.

"What in the world is going on?" Cobra asked, eyeing Lucy carefully.

Lucy brought her hands up to Cobra's face and stroked his checks.

"Need more of the juice. It's yummy." Lucy giggled again, starting to play with his ears.

"What yummy juice?" It was hard for Cobra to concentrate with Lucy rubbing the tips of his ears, something else was going to get hard soon if she didn't stop soon.

Lucy gasped, loudly and Cobra's eye shot open. When had he closed it?

"You have pointy ears. Are you an elf? Have you met Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn?" Lucy asked excitedly, grabbing hold of Cobra's upper arms and tried to shake him, not that she could move Cobra.

"Who?" Cobra asked, completely baffled.

"The elf Queen and King. Rulers of Lothórien. What about Lord Elrond or his daughter Arwen? I've always wanted to go to Rivendell. Do you think we could go there? It would be such a lovely place." Lucy barley paused to breath as she prattled on and on.

Cobra thought back over what Lucy had said so far, trying to make sense of any of it.

His eye went wide as he spoke, "Little Star. Little Star. Lucy." It took awhile to get her attention, "Did you drink out of the clear blue bottle in your fridge?"

"Yep." Lucy said, popping the p, as she nodded her head vigorously, "It was delicious."

Cobra groaned, as he lowered his head to Lucy's shoulder. She had drunk some of his poisoned juice. It wasn't a dangerous poison, depending on how much she drank, she would probably be delirious for the rest of today, she may get sick later, and she would crash tonight and wake up tomorrow with a whopper of a headache.

When Lucy recovered from it all, she would probably kill Cobra. He was sure he had told her about putting it in her fridge and that it was poisons and not to drink it, but it would still be deemed as his fault. Cobra tuned back into Lucy's excited ramblings

"Dauntless would be my choice. They have so much fun and I think you would like it there." Lucy continued to talk as she wiggled under Cobra and rubbed her hands up and down his biceps.

Cobra needed some control back and fast.

"Let's get off the floor, Little Star." Cobra said, as he moved to a kneeling position.

"NOOOOO..." Lucy cried out, as she flung her arms around Cobra's neck.

Cobra grunted as he stood, picking Lucy up with one arm wrapped around her back and the other under her knees. Lucy tucked her head into his shoulder and nuzzled his neck. Cobra let out a purr of contentment. Lucy jerked in his arms, sitting up and away from his body. Cobra stumbled a bit trying not to drop her.

"Your purred," Lucy exclaimed, eyes wide staring at Cobra, "Just like a tiger. Oh... oh... Just like Bai Hu."

"Bai who?" Cobra asked, but Lucy ignored or didn't hear him.

Her facial features changed to thoughtful as she said, "You definitely have the sexual prowess."

Cobra made a choking noise as his head wiped round to face Lucy.

Lucy looked up at Cobra with tears in her eyes and poutingly said, "You don't have a harem do you?"

Cobra stared at Lucy in shock. Where did she get that idea from?

Lucy started to cry in his arms, as she clung to his shirt and berried her head into his chest, "I don't want to share you with hundreds of wives. I want you all to myself. I know I'm being selfish, but I don't want to share."

Lucy sobbed as Cobra sat down on her lounge with her in his lap. She was really starting to make his head spin.

"Shhh... Little Star you're the only one for me. No harem. No wives. Just you." Cobra lifted Lucy's head and looked her in the eyes, as he wiped her tears away, "There is no one else. You're my m... You're it for me." Cobra figured it wasn't the right time to tell her that she's his mate.

"Really?" Lucy asked, as the tears stoped.

"Really." Cobra replied placing a gentle kiss on her mouth.

"Oh. Ok." Suddenly Lucy was happy again.

She started to bounce up and down on Cobra's lap, not noticing his pained expression.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! I know what we can do." Lucy clapped her hands as she jumped off Cobra's lap. "Lets go through my wardrobe, maybe we can find Aslan."

"What's Aslan?" Cobra asked, again unable to work out what Lucy was on about.

"Aslan is a lion, but we have to go through the wardrobe to find him and we have to be careful that we don't run into the witch." Lucy explained, as she skipped into her bedroom and over to her wardrobe, with a still confused Cobra following.

"Did someone call for a lion?" Loke spoke as soon as he appeared, coming threw his gate on his own.

"LOKE!" Lucy squealed and threw herself at him.

Loke looked startled as he caught her in a hug. Cobra just laughed at the expression on Loke's face.

"We are going through the wardrobe to look for Aslan. Do you want to come?" Lucy took a step back from the astonished Lion spirit.

Lucy's excitement grew as she bombarded Loke with questions, "You're a Lion, aren't you? Do you know Aslan? Are you related? Is he friendly? Do you think he will let me ride him? Should I take him steak?"

Lucy didn't wait for Loke's answers and opened her wardrobe, pushing things aside to try and make room. By this stage Cobra was doubled over in laughter, it was funny now that the ramblings weren't directed at him.

Loke turned from watching Lucy, unsuccessfully, try to climb into her closet and stared at Cobra in confusion.

"What happened?" Loke asked Cobra.

After getting himself under control, he explained "She drank some of my poison juice."

Cobra heard Loke's thoughts, as the lion spirit glanced down at Cobra's crotch and back up.

"Not that kind of juice." Cobra snarled at him. "I made up a poisoned juice for me and stuck it in her fridge. I told her about it, but she must have forgotten and drank some of it. She is delirious and will probably have a killer headache tomorrow."

Loke glared at Cobra, "And where were you when she drank it?"

"I was getting clean clothes from my place." Cobra spoke threw gritted teeth, he did not like the lion spirits thoughts about him poisoning her on purpose. "She was asleep when I left and I hadn't expected to take so long."

They both looked over at the celestial mage when they heard her squeak as she fell out of her wardrobe, on the ground, on her bum.

She started to kick her feet and pound her fists, as she shouted, "Why can't I get through? I want to visit Aslan."

Cobra approached Lucy and squatted down. He put his hand on her shoulder, to get her attention.

Trying to keep his expression sympathetic, he stated, "It's ok Little Star. Aslan is probably busy today."

Lucy stoped her tantrum and looked at Cobra with a wounded puppy expression.

So Cobra added, "Don't worry, Loke will take you to see him another day."

Lucy looked at Loke for confirmation.

"Ah... Yeah. Sure I will." Loke said trying not to upset his princess, any more.

Lucy smiled and yelled "YAY!"

She flung herself at Cobra, giving him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hay. I'm the one who agreed to take you to see him, shouldn't I get one of those?" Loke said indignantly.

Cobra looked up at Loke and growled.

"Oh." Lucy squeaked, in surprise, "You're a dragon."

Cobra looked back at Lucy, with mild irritation.

"I wonder if Hiccup can teach me to train you?" Lucy pondered, while rubbing Cobra's chest.

Loke laughed and said, to Cobra, "Good Luck."

He then retreated back into the celestial realm.

Cobra sighed it was going to be a long day.

 **AN: Thanks to all of you who have read and reviewed, I love hearing your thoughts and it makes me happy and want to continue writing, so keep them coming.**

 **Notes:**

Lucy made reference to 6 different books, while rambling, here is some info for anyone who didn't understand.

1\. Harry Potter series:- a 'Parselmouth' is someone who can speak to snakes.

2\. Lord of the rings series:- Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn, Lord Elrond and Arwen are all elven characters, Lothlórien and Rivendell are places in the story.

3\. Divergent series:- Dauntless refers to one of the 5 factions, or groups, that society is divided up into. Each year teens who have turned 16 choose their faction.

4\. Dark Heavens series:- Bai Hu is the white tiger of the west, a god who can change forms. He has a large harem and hundreds of wives. His sexual prowess is legendary.

5\. The Chronicles of Narnia, The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe:- 4 Children go threw a wardrobe into another world where they meet Aslan, a lion, and have to fight a Witch.

6\. How to train your Dragon:- Hiccup is the main character, who befriends the dragons.

If you still don't understand something review or PM me and I'll try to explain it.


	7. Day 6 - Pilot

**AN: I do not own Fairytail**

 **I'm glad you all enjoyed yesterday's chapter. I enjoyed writing it.**

Day 6 – Pilot

Cobra had stayed with Lucy the whole day, making sure she didn't hurt herself or burn the house down when she tried to make mac and cheese on the hot plate. He tried not to laugh at her too much because, if she remembered any of this, he would be in more trouble.

Thankfully he had remembered to call the guild and let Mira know that Lucy was sick, he was taking care of her and they wouldn't be in for at least two days, otherwise they would have had everyone knocking on his mates door to find out why she hadn't come in.

The next day was a whole different story. Cobra still stayed by Lucy's side all day, except for when she sent him out to get things from the market, mostly painkillers and strawberries, lots of strawberries.

Lucy was angry with Cobra the whole day, while she was suffering, what she had dubbed, 'The worst hangover ever,' but Cobra was at her beck and call. Anything she wanted, he did it or got it for her, and he never complained once, not even when she screamed and yelled so loud that he thought his ears would bleed.

Who knew Cobra was so good at massage? He certainly hadn't known. But he knew now and so did Lucy, and he was sure Lucy would not let him forget it. He didn't mind if it meant he got to put his hands all over his mate.

Cobra learned to make Lucy's favourite strawberry smoothie, it wasn't the same as Mira's, but good none the less. He also had to clean up the apartment, under the watchful eye of his overly cross girlfriend, but he would do anything for her.

Lucy forgave him on the second day after the incident, when she felt better, and he had apologised for the hundredth time.

They worked out why Lucy didn't know about the poisoned juice. He had informed her about it, but he shouldn't have done it while she was reading a good book. He also agreed to write in big red letters TOXIC on anything that he put poison in ever again.

They thought it best not to tell the guild about the incident, and had made sure Loke new not to say a word. Lucy still wanted Cobra alive, after all, and if the guild found out... well... she doubted there would be much left of him.

Lucy was sitting at the bar with Cana, Levy, Erza, Lisanna, Evergreen and Mira, apparently the girls had to catch her up on the latest news of the guild since she had been 'sick.'

Cobra sat at a table, off to the side, all by himself with a sullen look on his face. He still felt he needed to do something to make it up to her.

Cobra was so absorbed in his own thoughts he did not hear the other slayer approach.

Laxus sat down opposite Cobra, "Everything alright."

Laxus watched Cobra carefully, with a frown on his face. Had his little sister not fully recovered. How sick had she been. Maybe if he got back from his mission earlier he could have helped look after her.

"She is doing fine. Much better." Cobra interrupted Laxus inner-turmoil before it got too bad.

"Then why do you look so sullen?" Laxus asked.

"I still haven't told her she's my mate." Cobra replied, well it was the truth, in a way, he hadn't told her.

"You need to hurry up, before she starts thinking you're just with her for a good time. She already knows about mates. What I haven't told her, Levy probably has." Laxus leaned on the table as he talked to Cobra, "You don't have to do anything fancy, but if you want to do something take her out star gazing. She loves that."

Kinana had been passing by their table and heard Laxus last sentence, so she stoped to put her two cents worth in.

"If you want to take Lucy star gazing, but want it to be different, a new high-tech observatory opened in Hargeon town. The article I read on it said that the telescope is so easy to use that anyone can pilot it. I don't think Lucy would have ever been able to pilot a large telescope before." Kinana stoped talking and went red when she realised she had both the dragon slayer's complete and utter undivided attention.

"That's a great idea Kinana, Thanks. Could I have a read of that article you mentioned?" Cobra asked.

"Sure I'll drop it by on my way back." Kinana smiled, glad she could help her friend.

And Kinana did as she had promised, dropping the magazine off along with a mug of beer, for Laxus, and a mug of Cobra's favourite, lemon juice and lead powder.

Cobra called up the observatory and got tickets, paying the extra fee so that Lucy would get a chance to pilot the telescope herself. He booked a hotel room for them for the night so they could stay at the observatory as long as Lucy wanted too, and not have to worry about a late night train trip back to Magnolia.

Cobra told Lucy his plans, except for the part about her being able to pilot the telescope. He wanted to keep that as a surprise. Hopefully sometime during their date, he would find the right time to tell her she is his mate.

Cobra was nervous and he new he wasn't hiding it well, as Lucy had been giving him strange looks throughout the day.

Everything had gone smoothly so far, they had checked in to their hotel room early, so they could get ready for their date.

Cobra had taken Lucy out to a nice, not over the top, restaurant for dinner and they had enjoyed their meals, even if his didn't have poison in it. He didn't kick up a fuss like he usually would about them being discriminatory to his tastes and he didn't beat the hell out of the male waiter, who kept looking at Lucy's boobs.

Cobra was trying to be on his best behaviour after all, although he may have 'accidently' brushed up against the waiter on his way back from the toilet. The fact that that staff member had to go home with a stomach bug shortly afterwards had nothing to do with Cobra. Nothing at all. Well... nobody could blame him and Lucy would never know.

They then walked to the observatory. Lucy enjoyed looking around the gallery, attached to the observatory, looking at the pictures and reading information about celestial events, Astronomy and Astrology. Lucy shared with Cobra what information she already new and even told him when she found a new piece of information that she hadn't known.

When it was their turn to use the telescope, Lucy was absolutely thrilled that she was allowed to pilot it. She found stars, constellations, etc. and showed them to Cobra, telling him all she knew about them, along with funny anecdotes about her spirits.

All too soon there time was up and the sad look on Lucy's face nearly broke his heart. Yes, he has a heart, but don't tell anyone, it is only for Lucy. Cobra promised Lucy he would bring her back another time and her smile was back on her face.

As they walked back to the hotel, hand in hand, Cobra knew it was time. If he waited any longer he would find reasons to postpone telling her.

"Lucy." He spoke into the silent night.

"Yes." Lucy replied, giving Cobra her undivided attention.

They stoped walking and faced each other. She knew it must be something serious, as he had used her name. Maybe he was about to tell her what had been making him so nervous all evening, well all day really.

"I... ah, I need to tell you something important." Cobra reached out and grabbed Lucy's other hand.

"Go on." Lucy encouraged him.

"Well..." Cobra took a breath, looked Lucy in the eye and blurted out, "You're my mate."

Lucy blinked and let out a breath she didn't realise she had been holding.

"Is that all?" She asked.

Cobra just stared at Lucy, with his mouth slightly open. Well that wasn't the reaction he had been expecting.

"I already knew that." Lucy explained.

"How?" Was the only word that came from a still slightly stunned Cobra.

"I have a dragon slayer for a big brother, a dragon slayer best friend, another dragon slayer on my team, a friend who is mated to a dragon slayer, another friend who basically takes care of two other dragon slayers and a dragon slayer for a boyfriend. What they didn't tell me about dragon slayers, I researched and found out myself." Lucy explained, "And the signs that I was your mate were so glaringly obvious."

"Signs?" Cobra asked, apparently still to shocked to form more then one word sentences.

"Well.." Lucy started, "You asked me to be your girlfriend on our first date, even though for as long as you have been part of the guild you have never been on a date, let alone had a girlfriend."

"How do you know that?" Apparently Cobra was starting to function properly again.

"Mira." That was all the clarification needed, she had her ways. Lucy continued. "Laxus did not attack you or go all big brother on your ass after we started to sleep together and he never tried to warn me about you or anything like he usually does with anyone I date. You have shown me a side of you that no one else gets to see. The way you growl 'mine' sometimes is a dead giveaway. You have practically moved in with me. Should I keep going Cobra?"

Cobra just laughed and gave Lucy a heart stoping, toe curling kiss.

"You are way smarter then anyone ever gives you credit for, Little Star." Cobra said, then got a serious look on his face. "Does this mean you know about mating and being claimed?"

"Laxus and Natsu have mentioned it and I've read about it, and if that wasn't enough Levy gave a detailed explanation when Gajeel claimed her." Lucy replied.

Cobra smiled at Lucy. Should he ask her if he could claim her tonight or wait awhile.

Before he could decide, Lucy spoke, "I wouldn't mind if you wanted to claim me now."

Cobra sucked in a breath, "Ok."

Then he picked Lucy up and raced her back to the hotel, before she could change her mind.

 **AN: Read and Review please**


	8. Day 7 - Staff

**AN: I do not own Fairytail**

Day 7 – Staff

Laxus and the Thunder Legion had just returned from completing another mission. As an extra reward, for getting the job done so fast, they were given 6 tickets for a free two night stay at a new island resort, with free access to all facilities, that were to be used this weekend.

Why the 4 of them were given 6 tickets, Laxus didn't even try to work out. But after hours of listening to the other 3 members of his team argue over who the other 2 people they should invite. Laxus picked up the 2 extra tickets, along with his own and stormed off.

"Well It is only fare that Laxus-sama gets the extra tickets, as he did most of the work." Freed stated.

His other 2 companions didn't bother arguing about it, obviously Laxus was going to decide who came.

Laxus knocked on the door. When the door opened there was a high pitched squeal, that made two dragon slayer wince, before Laxus had to catch the blond, who through herself at him wrapping her arms around his neck and legs around his middle.

"Jees girl. Anyone would think you missed the lightning fucker." Cobra stated from inside Lucy's apartment, well their apartment.

Cobra moved it as soon as they got back from Hargeon, not that he hadn't been spending most of his time there before hand. Though, there now was a red marker with a permeant place in the kitchen, which Cobra used to write TOXIC in big words, on anything he added poison too.

For his comment Cobra received both a growl and a tinkling laugh. He ignored the growl in favour of listening to his favourite sound, his mates laughter. Well second favourite, her moaning in pleasure was his first .

Lucy smiled as Laxus carried her into her apartment, shutting the door with his foot. She unwound her legs from around him, expecting Laxus to put her down. Laxus left one of his arms around her waist and placed the other under her legs, effectively holding her bridal style.

He then sat down on the other end of the couch from Cobra. Placing Lucy beside him, tucked into his side, with his arm slung around her shoulders.

"Of course I missed my big brother." Lucy said cuddling into Laxus side.

"So who's your favourite dragon slayer?" Laxus asked, with a cheeky grin on his face.

Cobra glared at him.

"Oh, that's easy." Lucy replied.

Both dragon slayers gave her there undivided attention, with knowing looks on there faces.

"Wendy." She said, not noticing or ignoring when both dragon slayers faces fell.

"She is just so adorable I want to hug her every time I see her, she has exhalent table manners and I'm sure she doesn't leave the toilet seat up when she's finished." Lucy listed of reasons, by the end she was smiling cheekily.

Cobra and Laxus looked at Lucy then looked at each other, nodded and dived in.

Cobra held Lucy's legs under one arm and used the other hand to tickle her feet. Laxus pulled Lucy's upper half down onto his lap and tickled her tummy.

"S... s... stop... stop..." Lucy said as she giggled and tried to push Cobra off her legs with one arm and stop Laxus with the other. "S... st... stop... I was joking." Lucy cried out.

Laxus and Cobra stoped tickling, but did not let her go, and looked at her.

"Your both my favourites. Cobra's my favourite dragon slayer boyfriend," Lucy explained.

"I better be your only boyfriend." Cobra growled out.

"And Laxus is my favourite dragon slayer brother." Lucy continued.

"I'm your only brother." Laxus said gruffly.

Lucy pouted at them and they sighed and let her go. Getting back into their original positions, except for Lucy, who had her feat on Cobra's Lap and her head on Laxus thigh.

"Anyway the reason I stoped by..." Laxus started, before being interrupted.

"You mean you didn't just drop by to see your wonderful little sister?" Lucy asked, pouting up at Laxus.

Laxus chuckled and shook his head at his sister's antics.

"Nah, he probably came to see for himself if the latest gossip was true or not." Cobra said.

"That's not what I'm here for, but since Cobra mentioned it give us a look." Laxus playfully demanded.

Lucy pulled the collar of her shirt to the side, so Laxus could seen her mark on her shoulder. Her mark consisted of a maroon dragon with green talons and a green eye, surrounded by a ring of tiny gold stars.

"Nice." Was Laxus's comment, then he looked at Cobra and said "It was about time you told her and claimed her."

"Yeah, Yeah, but she had already figured it out for herself." Cobra boasted, smiling at his mate as he rubbed her feat.

"Really." Laxus looked at Lucy with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh-huh." Lucy nodded her head and smiled, "You should of seen his face when he told me I'm his mate and I told him I already knew."

"I think your actual words were 'Is that all?' Wasn't exactly the reaction I'd been expecting." Cobra stated, with a scowl.

Lucy and Laxus laughed at him.

"So what is the reason you decided to grace us with your presence, dear brother?" Lucy smiled sweetly up at Laxus.

"Guess who got you a ticket to go to that new island resort, you wanted to visit, with free access to all facilities?" Laxus asked smiling down at Lucy.

Lucy sat up and turned around to face Laxus on her knees with an excited look.

"Did you really?" Lucy asked, bouncing on her knees.

Laxus nodded his head.

Lucy through her hands up in the air and squealed, making both dragon slayers cringe.

"Watch the eardrums, Little Star." Cobra said.

Lucy ignored Cobra as she through her arms around Laxus's neck and cried out, "You are the bestest, best big brother a girl could ever have."

She hugged Laxus tight, practically vibrating in excitement. Laxus and Cobra Laughed at her actions.

"They are suppose to have some of the best masseuses on staff." Lucy had let go of Laxus and was back to bouncing on her knees. "They also have staff to unpack your belonging, so that you don't have to waste your time and can get on with indulging yourself at any one of there spars, bars, massage parlours, pools, gaming rooms..."

"Is there anything they don't have?" Cobra asked.

"Don't know. Haven't been there. I'm just reciting what I remember reading about the resort." Lucy replied.

"Well, you," Laxus taped Lucy on the nose, smiling at her exuberance, "will be joining me and my team there this weekend for 2 nights. We were given the tickets as an added bonus for getting the job done quickly."

Lucy did not see the frown on Cobra's face but Laxus did.

"I also hear they have the best chefs on staff there." Laxus added.

"Oh, It's going to be so much fun." Lucy exclaimed.

Suddenly Lucy's face fell and her expression turned sad.

"What's wrong?" Laxus asked.

"I can't go." Lucy said dejectedly, her head hanging.

"Sure you can." Laxus replied trying not to smile.

"No I can't. Cobra and I are newly mated. We can't spend that long apart yet." Lucy explained, on the edge of tears.

As soon as the first tear fell, Cobra had Lucy in his lap wrapped up in his arms.

Cobra growled, at Laxus, "Oh for fucks sake tell her about the other ticket."

Cobra heard his plan to tease Lucy in Laxus's thoughts and had let it play out, but he would not put up with Laxus making his mate cry.

"What other ticket?" Lucy asked sniffing slightly and looking from her mate to her brother and back.

Laxus signed, "We got 2 extra tickets. I'm giving you both of them. So you will be able to go, because you can bring poison breath with you." Laxus moved closer and took Lucy's hand, "I'm sorry for making you cry, I was only teasing you."

"That wasn't very nice of you." Lucy said, still sniffing.

"I know, and I'm sorry." Laxus apologised again.

Laxus didn't usually apologise, let alone say it twice, but he really hadn't meant to make her cry, and that was probably the only reason Cobra hadn't attacked him yet. That and the fact that Lucy would then get angry at both of them and Lucy kick them out of the apartment.

"You got that right." Cobra said, low enough so only the other dragon slayer could hear him.

 **AN: Read and Review please**


	9. Bonus Day - Dance

**AN: I do not own Fairytail**

 **Opps almost forgot to post it. It's 1am here in Australia, but technically it's still CoLu bonus day somewhere.**

Bonus Day – Dance

A year and a half later, Cobra walked up to Laxus's office and knocked on the door, and after hearing a gruff "come in," Cobra entered and shut the door behind him.

"What do you want?" Laxus asked, not even looking up from the paperwork he was filling out.

Cobra cleared his throat, as he stood in front of Laxus desk.

"I'm planning to ask Lucy to marry me." He said, while his hands played with a small black box.

That got Laxus attention. His head came up and he watched Cobra fidget, pen sill poised over the apology for damages letter.

"I know being mated basically means we are married, and I'm not worried about the legal shit. I'm doing it for Little Star." Cobra paused to take a breath. "I'm doing it for Lucy. I know she said she's not worried about it," Cobra rushed on, "but you should of seen her face the other day at the restaurant when that old lady said 'Oh, you aren't married' in that fucking condescending tone, and Little Star's thoughts." Cobra had started to pace if front of Laxus's desk, it's owner followed him with his eyes, "I heard it. It was only for a second, but deep down she really does want to marry me." Cobra stoped and faced Laxus, with a shocked look on his face. "Lucy wants to marry me." Cobra said in awe, with an emphasis on wants.

Cobra dropped into the arm chair closest to Laxus desk.

"She wants to marry me." Cobra whispered, as he stared at the ring box in his hands a smile broke out on his face.

Cobra looked up at Laxus and stated excitedly, "Lucy wants to marry me." Again emphasising wants.

Laxus just stared at Cobra with a 'are you serious look on his face,' his thoughts telling Cobra what he didn't say, 'and you only just now realised what that actually means.'

"I know, or I knew," Cobra said, still with a smile on his face, "it just hadn't sunk in. She wants everyone to know she's mine and I'm hers. I mean we're already mated and she is marked as mine, but when we get married... it's basically her way of claiming me, since she can't give me a mating mark. Besides not everyone knows what a mating mark is. This way we will both have a universal sign on us telling everyone we are taken."

"So why did you come barging into my office and disrupting me?" Laxus asked gruffly.

Cobra heard, in Laxus's thoughts, that he was actually glad for the distraction, because he was about to go down and fry the hot headed destructive mage, who was the sole reason he was stuck in his office writing up apology letters.

"I... ah..." Cobra had lost what he had rehearsed to say to Laxus, "well, Lucy doesn't have any living blood relatives and since she sees you as her big brother I figured I would..."

"You better not be here to ask me for permission, because if Lucy hears about it she will fucking kick both our asses. No one gives her permission to do anything. NO ONE!. She can make decisions for herself." Laxus growled out.

"If you let me finish." Cobra snarled back, "I figured I would talk to you first, I don't know." Cobra through his hands up in the air, mindful of the small box still in his hand, and stood back up, taking a step towards Laxus's desk and continued, "I'm not asking permission, because it's not your decision it's hers and like you said she would kick my ass. I just figured it was the right thing to do. Before you ask a girl to marry you you're suppose to talk to the girls closest living relative, to get their blessing, or some such crap. It's what the book said." Cobra ran his free hand through his hair, as he eyed Laxus.

"What you read a book? What was it, How to propose for dummies?" Laxus asked, trying not to laugh.

Cobra glared at Laxus and let out a low growl.

"You know what? Fuck it." Cobra said.

He placed one hand flat on the desk, leaning forward on it, he used the other hand, still with the ring box in it, to point a finger at Laxus. Laxus leaned forward, resting his elbows on the desk and clasping his hands together. This should be interesting he thought.

"I'm going to ask Lucy to marry me, and if... no when," Cobra's voice got louder, "and when she says yes, we will get married whether you like it or not, because I don't give a rats ass what you think. I love Lucy and she loves me. So I figured I would come talk to you because Lucy does care what you think, and for her I would do anything. But if you are going to be an ass about it well... at least I tried."

Once he had finished his rant he stormed out of Laxus office and slammed the door.

Before the door could fully shut, Cobra heard Laxus say, "For Lucy's sake, you have my blessing."

Now all Cobra had to do was actually ask her to marry him. It's not like anything would change. They would just have a piece of paper and some rings on their fingers that said they were together. Nothing else would change, and it didn't really matter to him if she had changed her mind and didn't want to get married, so why was he so nervous.

Laxus had not seen Lucy or Cobra for the last 2 weeks, and after checking with Mira he found out that they weren't on a mission, but Cobra had rung the guild and said they would be unavailable for awhile, and if the complaints coming from Lucy's team were anything to go by, they weren't at the apartment.

Suddenly the guild doors opened, and in walked Lucy and Cobra, hand in hand, both with huge smiles on their faces. Yes Cobra was genuinely smiling on in public, the guild was still getting use to it, even though it had started not long after Lucy and he got together.

Mira squealed, all the dragon slayers covered there ears and had pained expressions on their faces, and ran up to Lucy, hugging her tightly.

"I'm so happy for you. When's the Wedding? Can I plan it?" Mira let go of Lucy and clapped her hands together as she continued, "We will have to have a engagement party. Oh and a bridal shower. I'm thinking maroon and gold. We could have the reception here. I'll have to start writing a guests list..." Mira would have kept going, if Lucy didn't interrupt her.

"Ah... Mira." Lucy said, with trepidation.

The guild was staying quiet, listening to the exchange, or those that could still hear were anyway.

"Yes Lucy." Mira looked at Lucy with bright eyes, full of excitement.

Lucy looked at Cobra pleadingly.

"Oh. No. I said if we were to do this you were the one who would have to tell the demoness." Cobra said shaking his head.

"Tell me what?" Mira said sweetly, with an undertone of tell me now or someone's going to be disembowelled.

"Well... we are..." Lucy stammered, moving closer to her mate, "we kind of went to Crocus and already got married. See."

Lucy held out her hand to show Mira that there were in fact two rings on her finger, and not one, like Mira originally thought.

The whole guild watched. It was like a train wreck. Nobody wanted to watch, but they couldn't look away.

After Mira had been calmed down, and Lucy had given her a detailed description of both how Cobra proposed and what the wedding was like, she got on the Lacrima and called up all their friends for an impromptu party, because this was a monumental occasion that had to be celebrated.

For a party that was thrown together in less then a day, Mira did a really good job. There were tables piled with food and places to sit and eat on one side of the hall and on the other was a dance floor, near the stage with the live band. Where Mira got a live band from at such short notice, nobody knew. There was also plenty of booze, can't forget the booze.

Half way through the night Cobra dragged Lucy out the back door to the pool side. They could still hear the music coming from inside the guild.

He stood in front of her, bowed slightly and held out his hand.

"May I have this dance?" He asked, trying to sound like a gentleman.

Lucy giggled, "I thought you would never ask."

For someone who doesn't dance, Cobra did well, not even stepping on Lucy's toes once. Then again they were only moving slowly, Cobra's arms around her waist, Lucy's arms around his neck, swaying and moving in a small circle. Staring into each other's eyes under the moonlit sky.

Cobra doesn't dance, but he would do anything for his mate, his love, his wife.

 **AN: Read and Review please**

 **Hope you all enjoyed CoLu week.**


End file.
